Ding Xiao Yu
Xiao Yu is an exchange student from "Tuo Nan High School" (拓南高中), known as the 4th ranked fighter on the KO Rank, his fighting count being 8500. He is prone to giving others cold looks if they are not willing to leave him alone. From the beginning, he appeared to be a very quiet and mysterious kid, but after befriending Ya Se and Da Dong, he becomes more open and even starts to smile. He doesn't like violence, but if anyone hits his head, he will definitely fight back. Unlike everybody else, he lives in a tent instead of a real home and has no family of his own. Xiao Yu is more likely to be found spending time in the music room because he likes to play the piano. His music is so touching that anyone who hears it can be reminded of what it's like to love others. Nicknames *King of Fighters (耐打王) *Xiao Yu Who Takes Lives (要命的小雨) Relationships Friendships *'Wang Da Dong' and Wang Ya Se - Xiao Yu became best friends with Ya Se and Da Dong after he saved from a gang of gangsters. It was via this relationship that he began to smile. When he fell in love with Da Dong's girlfriend, he chose to rather pay the price than putting up a fight. However, the two of them remain best friends after this. *'Xiu' - Xiao Yu and Xiu become good friends as they spend more time with each other. After Xiao Yu lost his powers, Xiu promises to help him and Da Dong and Ya Se find their alternate counterparts in hopes to restore their powers via theirs. Even after Xiao Yu's powers were restored, the two of them remain as really good friends. Love life *'Huang An Qi' - Xiao Yu carries a cellphone with him, but never gives his number to anyone - including Da Dong and Ya Se. But when he falls in love with Da Dong's girlfriend, An Qi, he gives it to her and tells her to call him whenever she's in need of help. Da Dong eventually finds out that he is in love with An Qi and the three of them become odd against each other, and prefer to rather not talk about their relationship. Their relationship ends with An Qi deciding to return to America. After this, Da Dong and Xiao Yu solve their problem and become friends again. At one point, Xiao Yu declares that An Qi belongs with Da Dong and not him. Specialty Unlike Da Dong and Ya Se, he uses his powerful fists as weapons. Xiao Yu's left fist is said to have the power of an atomic bomb, while his right fist has ten times the power of his left fist. However, if he uses the right hand, he will become unable to use more power within three hours and might risks losing his own life. Xiao Yu can also produce healing factor to speed up the healing process of his injuries. Later Life ''The X-Family'' In ''The X-Family'' (終極一家), he becomes a secondary character, only appearing when Xiu pays them a visit. Picking up from where KO One left off, Xiao Yu is powerless throughout most of the series and is waiting for Xiu to find his alternate counterpart in the Iron Dimension so he could have his powers restored. ''K.O.3an Guo'' In ''K.O.3an Guo'' (終極三國), Xiao Yu travels to the Silver Dimension with his friends after his powers were restored. While trying his cellphone's camera, Da Dong accidentally drops a penny that causes a gigantic rock to fall on Xiu's alternate counterpart, Liu Bei. He then takes Liu Bei back to his world for medical treatment while Xiu assumes his identity until he recovers from his injuries. Alternate counterpart Xiao Yu has an alternate counterpart in the Iron Dimension called Jiu Wu, who is ruler of the Iron Dimension's magical society. While Xiao Yu is quiet and turned inward, Jiu Wu is more open and playful. Category:KO One characters Category:The X-Family characters Category:K.O.3an Guo characters Category:Main characters